1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a tool box. In particular, this invention is directed to a tool box with a light.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Typically, tool boxes are used to store tools or other items for portability. A user can transport the items to any desired location. As a result, the chosen location may or may not have adequate lighting to use the stored items. Areas under repair or construction often have inadequate lighting.
Poor lighting can pose several problems for the user. First, it may be difficult to locate items stored in the box. This is especially dangerous when the items are sharp. Second, it is difficult to properly use the items when the surrounding area is dark or not sufficiently illuminated.
For example, an automobile driver can experience a flat tire anywhere, which includes dark or poorly light roadways. On a dark roadway, it would be difficult to find the necessary tools in the box without the aid of a light. Even with a hand held flashlight, it would be difficult to use the tools while holding the flashlight. In such a situation, a conventional tool box may be rendered useless.
Thus, there is a need for a container, such as a tool box, that has a self contained light, especially a light that can be used when the tool box is open or closed.